Lune de miel
by missleeloo
Summary: One shot et lemon.


**Lune de miel**

**Elle crut entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Puis elle perçut un changement dans l'obscurité et sentit une présence. Pivotant vivement sur ses talons, elle découvrit Robin à l'entrée de la chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups sourds. **

**Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Et plus il se rapprochait, plus il lui semblait que tout, autour d'elle, s'effilochait, se délitait, la laissant totalement exposée et vulnérable.**

**La respiration de Robin était un peu irrégulière. De même que la sienne. Il tendit lentement les mains vers elle. A travers la mousseline de coton de sa chemise de nuit, elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis il l'attira à lui, tout contre son corps dur. Il lui caressa les cheveux, lui chuchotant de ne pas avoir peur, lui assurant qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et lui donnerait du plaisir. Après avoir refermé les doigts sur son cou gracile, il s'inclina sur elle. Il frôla sa bouche de la sienne, encore et encore, puis, quand ses lèvres furent humides et s'entrouvrirent, il s'en empara avec ardeur.**

**L'excitation déferla en elle tel un flot tumultueux, et elle s'abandonna à ce sombre plaisir, s'épanouissant sous la caresse impérieuse de sa langue, s'enhardissant à en goûter la douceur soyeuse. Robin la poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que, perdant l'équilibre, elle se retrouve allongée sur le lit en désordre comme sur un autel païen. Penché au- dessus d'elle, il lui embrassa la gorge. Elle perçut une succession de petits coups sur le devant de sa chemise de nuit, et celle-ci s'ouvrit.**

**La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Robin trahissait son impatience, mais chacun de ses gestes, quand il glissa la main sous la fine étoffe pour lui caresser la poitrine, était doux et attentionné. Elle plia les genoux, le corps arqué pour contenir son plaisir. Les mains de Robin glissèrent de sa poitrine à ses genoux, l'obligeant à se détendre. De ses lèvres entrouvertes, il lui frôla un sein, puis en taquina la pointe durcie de sa langue. Elle posa les mains sur sa tête enfouit les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le retenir contre elle. Il referma la bouche autour de son mamelon et le téta légèrement jusqu'à ce que, parcourue de tremblements, elle essaye de rouler plus loin, en proie à un trouble sans nom. **

**Robin la ramena vers lui et se pencha de nouveau sur elle. Sa bouche couvrit la sienne tandis que ses doigts agiles retroussaient sa chemise de nuit et cherchait la chair tendre à l'arrière de ses cuisses.**

**Marian tendit ses mains tremblantes vers sa chemise. Elle était ample, sans col. Anticipant son geste, Robin s'en débarrassa et la jeta sur le lit. A la lueur de la lune, son corps apparut souple et musclé. Y plaquant les paumes, Marian les fit descendre doucement, glisser sur les flancs et se rejoindre dans son dos. Il frissonna sous sa caresse et s'allongea près d'elle, une jambe glissée entre les siennes.**

**Sa chemise de nuit, déjà remontée haut sur ses cuisses, s'ouvrit complètement, dévoilant ses seins. Robin referma la main sur l'un des globes pâles et y porta de nouveau les lèvres tout en le pétrissant. Marian se cambra pour se presser davantage contre lui, pour le sentir peser davantage sur elle. Il résista, promena les mains sur son corps en une caresse censée la calmer. Elle en frissonna de plaisir. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, à penser. Elle se tortilla contre lui, et le désir fusa dans ses veines, atteignant une intensité presque insupportable.**

**Robin… balbutia-t- elle.**

**Patience, mon cœur, il est trop tôt.**

**Ses baisers se firent plus durs, plus longs. S'emparant soudain de la main de Marian, il la posa sur le gonflement agressif de son érection. Choquée et fascinée, elle en explora la longueur avant de refermer d'un geste hésitant les doigts sur le relief dur. Robin laissa échapper un gémissement qui lui fit retirer vivement la main. Il lui reprit la main et la replaça au même endroit. Marian reprit son exploration timide, sa curiosité piquée par la chaleur et par la palpitation discrète qu'elle percevait sous l'étoffe tendue de son pantalon. Sa caresse sembla le ravir, et il ronronnait presque quand il se pencha sur sa gorge pour y déposer les lèvres. **

**De la jambe, il lui écarta doucement les cuisses. Avec sa chemise de nuit remontée jusqu'à la taille, Marian se sentait exposée, mortifiée, excitée. Quand la main de Robin s'aventura sur son ventre, elle songea que bientôt, viendrait la douleur, puis la possession, et la résolution de tous les mystères. **

**Il trouva un endroit si sensible qu'elle sursauta et replia les genoux. Du bout des doigts, il écarta les pétales intimes de son sexe. Sous sa caresse, les sens de Marian s'épanouissaient dans un mélange de honte et de plaisir. Son existence entière se résumait à la taquinerie habile d'un doigt et Robin le savait. Il attendait sa réponse tout en l'explorant, attentif à chaque frisson, à chaque tressaillement de son corps.**

**Le pouce de Robin glissa un peu plus bas, jusqu'à un endroit très humide. Avant qu'elle puisse prononcer une parole, il se pressa sur cette moiteur et y pénétra légèrement. Lentement, il s'enfonça davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bord dur de l'anneau qu'il portait au pouce à l'orée de son corps. Il commença alors à le mouvoir en elle, la bague polie frottant, titillant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente tout étourdie et brûlante. Chaque mouvement exhaussait un plaisir qu'elle appelait en ondulant en rythme contre sa main. **

**Lentement, Robin plongea sa tète entre ses cuisses, il descendit un peu plus bas, tremblant d'un désir exacerbé par les parfums de chair féminine et de moiteur intime. Sa bouche effleura les replis délicats, qu'il incita à s'ouvrir d'un coup de langue avant de plonger dans la chaleur et le goût de son plaisir.**

**Le retenant dans l'étau de ses jambes, Marian n'émettait plus que des petits cris inarticulés, s'abandonnant à la dextérité sinueuse de ses caresses, le corps entier arc-bouté vers le plaisir. Il finit par s'écarter pour la prendre dans ses bras. D'une main tremblante, elle détacha les boutons de son pantalon, referma les doigts autour de sa virilité libérée, et la caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte avec un son étouffé. Le visage empourpré, les yeux mi-clos, elle le toucha de nouveau, l'attirant instinctivement entre ses cuisses. **

**Il se positionna à l'orée de son intimité et la pénétra d'un vigoureux coup de reins. Marian tressaillit et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Robin fut déchiré entre le remords de lui infliger cette souffrance et le plaisir dévastateur d'être en elle. Sa chair innocente protestait contre cette invasion nouvelle, ses reins se creusaient comme pour le repousser, mais chacun de ses mouvements ne faisait que l'attirer plus profondément en elle. Robin tenta d'adoucir son inconfort en la caressant jusqu'à ce que Marian se détende sous lui et gémisse doucement. **

**Sa jouissance ne tarda pas venir, en partageant un dernier baiser, il se répandit dans le ventre de sa femme.**


End file.
